Eye Switch
'''Eye Switches' are recurring objects in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. When struck with an arrow or other projectile, they alter Link's surroundings in a variety of ways, though most commonly they simply open a sealed door. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask Eye Switches appear as eyes set in a tilted square, and are either gold or silver. The effects of silver switches are often temporary, resetting when Link reenters the room (though some, such as those found outside the twisting corridors in the Forest Temple, can be reset by shooting them again), while gold switches tend to have lasting effects; occasionally, the switch will only remain active for a limited time before resetting. Occasionally, an Eye Switch will be encased in ice, which must be melted, either by using Fire Arrows or by lighting an arrow on fire with the help of a nearby Torch, in order to reach the switch. Some Eye Switches are fake and shoot fireballs at Link, and can only be stopped if they are shot at with arrows. Although a rare occurrence, Eye Switches appear that unleash harmful fire upon Link. In Ocarina of Time, Link uses his Slingshot to activate eye switches as a child; as an adult, he can activate them with the Bow. Oddly, using Din's Fire on a frozen switch will activate it in addition to melting the ice. In Majora's Mask, the Empty Well contains several Eye Switches that attempt to damage Link with fire if he looks directly at them. In order to bypass them, he must look in another direction while passing them; this is most easily accomplished by using Z-targeting to face the wall opposite from where they are placed. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Eye Switches are larger than they were in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask and are far less common, being found only in the Tower of the Gods. Their primary functions are to activate moving platforms and open blocked passages. They are found embedded in walls, or standing pedestals that in turn stand on moving platforms, making them more difficult targets to hit. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Eye Switches are similar in appearance and function to those in The Wind Waker. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Eye Switches are more spherical and bear a closer resemblance to an actual eye than previous versions, but have the same effects when activated. Some switches also possess a new feature: whenever Link looks towards them, a cover similar to a pair of eyelids will shield the switch from his arrows. In order to activate these switches, Link must either shoot at Arrow Orbs, which will in turn shoot an arrow at the switch, or attach his Grappling Hook to two objects and ricochet an arrow at the switch. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks The Eye Switches in Spirit Tracks are identical to the ones in Phantom Hourglass and serve the same function. However, no special eyes with eyelids to cover them are found in Spirit Tracks. There are some switches that are much larger than normal ones. These must be hit with Light Arrows. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Eye Switches in Skyward Sword function differently than in other games. In order to get past them, Link must move his sword in a circular pattern. This causes them to turn red, becoming disoriented. They will then fall down, opening a door. If Link wields any projectile weapon or raises his sword to perform a Skyward Strike near an Eye Switch, it will shut. es:Interruptores de Ojo Category:Dungeon Items Category:Switches Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items